familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Brigham 1603 List of Famous Descendants
Famous Descendants of early Colonial America Immigrant Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - AKA: Thomas Brigham the Puritan. Research Notes Family Trees * Asa Brigham 1788 Immigrant Ancestors * Cheney Brigham 1793 Immigrant Ancestors * Phineas Brigham 1784 Immigrant Ancestors * Jonathan Fay 1752 Immigrant Ancestors * Eber Howe 1795 List of Immigrant Ancestors * Joseph Lathrop 1773 Immigrant Ancestors * Henry Rice 1786 Immigrant Ancestors * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors A B Brigham * Brigham Aaron (1762-1831) - (Winslow Brigham (1736-1791), JBrigham, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - Private in Revolutionary War * Albert Perry Brigham (1855-1932) - ( HABrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, GBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - famous American geologist and Baptist minister. * Brigham, Asa (1788-1844) - ( LBrigham, ABrigham, JBrigham, SBrigham, , TBrigham1) - signer of Texas Declaration of Independence, Texas treasurer, Austin mayor * Brigham, Asa (1729-1795) - (Grandfather of Asa) - Revolutionary War Minuteman * Brigham, Elbert S (1877-1962) - ( SJBrigham, WBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) ,, a very successful dairyman and three-term U.S. Congressman from Vermont. * Brigham, Lewis (1756-1803) - (Father of Asa) - Revolutionary War Minuteman - Cptn William Brigham's Company. * Brigham, Carl C (1890-1943) - ( CFBrigham, HABrigham, WPBrigham, JBrigham, Winslow Brigham (1736-1791), JBrigham, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - controversial pioneer of psychometrics, known for creating the Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT). * Elbert Sidney Brigham (1877-1962), U.S. Congressman from Vermont. * Brigham, Elijah (1751-1816) - ( LBrigham, DBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - Massachusetts state representative and state senator; U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts. * Brigham, Paul, Maj Gen (1746-1838) - ( PBrigham1, EBrigham, TBrigham2,, TBrigham1) - Company commander of Continental troops at Valley Forge, Major General of the Vermont Militia, 2nd Governor of State of Vermont. * Brigham, Paul (1761-1833) - ( PBrigham1, TBrigham4, NBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - 1775 Massachusetts Minuteman of the Revolutionar War and one of the founders of St. Albans VT. * Brigham, Peter Bent (1807-1877) - ( UBrigham2, UBrigham1, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - maternal uncle to Robert B Brigham, a self-made American millionaire businessman, restaurateur, real estate trader, and director of the Fitchburg Railroad. He is best known as a philanthropist for his initial endowment of the Peter Bent Brigham Hospital of Brigham and Women's Hospital (built 1913) and the Brigham Academy in Bakersfield, Vermont. * Brigham, Robert Breck (1826-1900) - ( CBrigham6, JBrigham2, JBrigham1, DBrigham3, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - wealthy philanthropist and principal benefactor of the Robert Breck Brigham Hospital of 1914, known today as part of Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston MA. * Brigham, William, Cpt (1735-1793) - ( NBrigham2, NBrigham1, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - Captain of Company of Minuteman Militia that marched out from Marborough MA on the alarm of 19 Apr 1775. * Brigham, W.F., Cpl (1842-1864) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, WBrigham, JBrigham, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - Civil War Veteran - 13th Massachusetts - Died of battle wounds from Siege of Petersburg. * Brigham, Winslow (1736-1791) - ( JBrigham, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - Delegate to 1779 Massachusetts State Constitution Convention. Bush * Bush, George H.W. - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay5, JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, MBrigham, TBrigham) - 41st President of the U.S. - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th * Bush, George W. (1946) - (Son of GHW Bush) - 43rd President of US and Govenor of Texas. C * Card, Orson Scott (1951): ( WRCard, Richards, GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - LDS Novelist most famous for his 1985 book Enders Game. * Covey, Stephen R. (1932-2012) - ( ILRichards, SLRichards2, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - Well noted Author of The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. Coolidge * Coolidge, Charles A, Brig. Gen. (1844-1926) - ( AMRice, HRice, NRice, HBrigham, NBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - Veteran US Civil War, Indian Wars of the U.S. West, Spanish American War, Chinese Boxer Rebellion. First American to enter Beijing's Forbidden City. Cousin (on Coolidge line) to Pres. Coolidge. * Coolidge, Sherman (1862-1932) - (adopted son of Gen C.A. Coolidge) - Arapahoe Indian refugee, Episcopalian Priest and major advocate of the Native American Civil Rights movement. F Farr * Farr, Lorin (1820-1909): ( WFarr, LSnow, ZSnow, ABrigham, GBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1)- 1st Mayor of Ogden, Utah and influential Mormon pioneer. G * Greenough, Anna L (1844-1928) - ( HHFay], SPPFay, JFay5, JFay4, JFay3, JFay2, MBrigham, TBrigham)- Immigrated from America to Denmark. H * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, EHowe, SHowe, PHowe, RBrigham, EBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. * Howe, Joseph, Capt (1697-1775) ( PHowe, RBrigham, EBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - Militia captain of company of cavalry fought French and Indians during King George's War (1746). * Howe, Phineas (1739-1832) - American Revolutionary War minuteman, served til 1777 in Reed's Regiment. P * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, MBrigham, TBrigham1) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. R Reid * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, MBrigham, TBrigham1) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. Rice * Rice, Henry, Maj. (1786-1867) - ( NRice, HBrigham, NBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - Veteran of War of 1812 and Boston City Councilman. Richards * Richards, Alice Ann (1849-1940) - (daughter of Willard) wife of Utah Militia Leader and frontiersman Lot Smith (1830-1892) * Richards, Franklin D. (1821-1899) (son of Phinehas Richards) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society * Richards, Franklin D. (1900-1987) - ( CCRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - LDS Missionary and general authority Seventy. * Richards, Franklin S. (1849-1934) - (Grandson of Phinehas) a attorney for the LDS Church and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888 and early women's suffrage activist. * Richards, G. William (1918-2005) - ( SRichards, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - LDS Hynm composer and veteran of WWII Battle of the Bulge and the liberation of Nazi death camps. * Richards, George F (1861-1950) - (grandson of Phinehas) Apostle in the LDS Church * Richards, George S (1823-1838) - (son of Phinehas) died in the 1838 Haun's Mill Massacre of Missouri at age 15. * Richards, Henry P (1831-1912) - (son of Phinehas) two time missionary to Hawaii, presented Book of Mormon to the Hawaiian Queen. * Richards, Joseph W, Pvt (1829-1846) (Son of Phinehas), musician in Company A of The Mormon Battalion - He married his cousin, Eliza Ann Peirson (1822-1846), also a granddaughter of Joseph Richards (1762-1840). * Richards, LeGrand (1886-1983) - ( GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the LDS Church (1938-1952). * Richards, Levi, Dr. (1799-1876) - (Son of Joseph) - Physician to the Mormon Prophet. * Richards, Levi W. (1845-1914) - (only son of Levi) - Secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board. * Richards, Lee G Richards (1878-1950),(grandson of Levi) - famous Utah portrait artist whose paintings adorn many civic and religious buildings in the state and abroad. * Richards, Lynn S (1901-2001) - ( SLRichards2, SLRicahrds1, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - a Utah lawyer and politician and a leader in LDS Church who lived to age 100. * Richards, Phinehas (1788-1874) - (brother of Willard) early pioneer leader of the LDS Church * Richards, Sarah (1850-1915) - Wife of Joseph F. Smith, 6th President of the LDS Church. * Richards, Stayner (1885-1953) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Stake President and President of the LDS British Mission. * Richards, Stephen L (1879-1959) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to LDS Church President David O. McKay from 1951 to his death in 1959. Successfuly career in Salt Lake law, politics and business. S Smith * Smith, George A. (1870-1951): ( SFarr, LFarr, WFarr, LSnow, ZSnow, ABrigham, GBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1)- Apostle of LDS Church and later its 8th President. * Smith, Willard R (1884-1972) - ( SERichards, WRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964. He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. * Smith, Florence (1913) - (daughter of Willard R Smith) was the sixth general president of the Young Women's Mutual Improvement Association of LDS Church (1961-1972). (current age 101, still living). W Ward * Ward, Artemas, Maj. Gen. (1727-1800) - ( NWard, HBrigham, TBrigham1) - 1st Commander in Chief of US Continental Army, preceeding Washington. Massachusetts Representative and US Congressman, one daughter married another US Congressman. His daughter married US Congressman Elijah Brigham (1751-1816) (above). * Ward, Nahum, Col. (1684-1754) - (father of Maj Gen Artemas Ward) - first mayor of Shrewsbury MA and militia colonel. Warren * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - ( PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, MBrigham, TBrigham1) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. West * West, Franklin L.R. (1885-1966) - ( JRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham1) - 8th Commissioner of Education for the LDS Church (1935-1953). Category:Descendancy lists